concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob Marley
Catch a Fire Tour April 1973 Admiral Ken's Bouncing Ball Club, Peckham, ENG (cancelled) April 27, 1973 Coleman Club, Nottingham, ENG April 28, 1973 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG April 29, 1973 Mr. B's, Peckham, ENG May 1, 1973 Old Grey Whistle Test, London, ENG (TV Programme) May 1, 1973 Top Gear Radio Broadcast, London, ENG (BBC radio program) May 2, 1973 Hatfield Polytechnic, Hatfield, ENG May 4, 1973 York University, Heslington, England May 5, 1973 Manchester University, Manchester, ENG May 6, 1973 67 Club, Wolverhampton, ENG May 8, 1973 Essex University, Colchester, ENG May 9, 1973 Boobs, Bristol, ENG May 11, 1973 North Staffs. Polytechnic, Stafford, ENG May 12, 1973 Middleton St. George College, Teesside, ENG May 13, 1973 Mr. B's, Peckham, ENG May 19, 1973 Town Hall, Hitchin, ENG May 20, 1973 Greyhound Pub, London, ENG May 22, 1973 Fantasia, Northampton, ENG May 23, 1973 Leicester Polytechnic, Leicester, ENG May 24, 1973 Paris Theatre, London, ENG (In Concert, BBC Radio) May 25, 1973 Rolle College, Exmouth, ENG May 26, 1973 Bamboo Club, Bristol, ENG May 27, 1973 Sundown, Edmonton, ENG (Afternoon Show) May 28, 1973 Birmingham Top Rank, Birmingham, ENG May 29, 1973 Coach House, Southampton, ENG July 11-15, 1973 Paul's Mall, Boston, MA July 18-21, 1973 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (Supporting Bruce Springsteen) Burnin' Tour October 9, 1973 Homestead, Florida October 11, 1973 Curtis Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL (supporting Sly & the Family Stone) October 13, 1973 Lexington, KY October 14, 1973 Denver, CO October 15, 1973 Las Vegas, NV October 16, 1973 Bijou Café, Philadelphia, PA October 19-20, 1973 The Matrix Club, San Francisco, CA October 22, 1973 University of Colorado, Boulder, CO October 24, 1973 Capitol Records, Los Angeles, CA October 29-30, 1973 The Matrix Club, San Francisco, CA October 31, 1973 KSAN Broadcast The Plant Studios, Sausalito, CA November 5, 1973 The Spectrum Theater, Philadelphia, PA November 19, 1973 Nottingham, ENG (cancelled) November 20, 1973 Bradford, ENG (cancelled) November 21, 1973 Birmingham, ENG (cancelled) November 22, 1973 Stafford, ENG (cancelled) November 23, 1973 The Locarno, Blackpool, ENG November 24, 1973 Liverpool, ENG November 25, 1973 Doncaster Outlook, Doncaster, ENG November 26, 1973 Top Gear (BBC radio programme) London, ENG November 27, 1973 Leeds Polytechnic, Leeds, ENG November 28, 1973 Manchester, ENG November 30, 1973 Northampton College of Education, Northampton, ENG Natty Dread Tour June 5, 1975 Diplomat Hotel, Miami, FL June 8, 1975 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON June 9-10, 1975 Quiet Knight Club, Chicago, IL June 14, 1975 Showcase Theater, Detroit, IL June 16, 1975 Agora Theatre, Cleveland, OH (supported by The Numbers Band) June 18, 1975 Wollman Skating Rink, New York City, NY (Schaefer Music Festival) June 20, 1975 The Tower Theater, Philadelphia, PA June 21, 1975 Manhattan Center, New York City, NY June 22, 1975 Bushnell Memorial Hall, Hartford, CY June 23-29, 1975 Paul's Mall, Boston, MA (2 shows) July 4-7, 1975 The Boarding House, San Francisco, CA July 8, 1975 Paramount Theatre, Oakland, CA (supported by Martha Reeves) July 9-13, 1975 Roxy Theatre, Los Angeles, CA July 17-18, 1975 Lyceum Theatre, London, ENG (supported by Third World) July 19, 1975 The Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Third World) July 20, 1975 The Hard Rock, Manchester, ENG October 4, 1975 National Stadium, Kingston, JAM (Holiday Jamaica "Dream Concert" supporting Stevie Wonder) Rastaman Vibration Tour April 23, 1976 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA April 24, 1976 McDonough Arena, Washington DC, April 25, 1976 Music Hall, Boston, MA (2 shows) April 30-May 1, 1976 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY (2 shows) May 4, 1976 Centre Sportif, Montreal, QC May 5, 1976 Convocation Hall, Toronto, ON (2 shows) May 6, 1976 Century Theater, Buffalo, NY May 7, 1976 Public Auditorium, Cleveland, OH May 10, 1976 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI May 11, 1976 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL May 13, 1976 Orchestra Hall, Minneapolis, MS May 14, 1976 Ambassador Theatre, St. Louis, MO May 20, 1976 Houston Music Hall, Houston, TX May 22, 1976 Denver Auditorium Arena, Denver, CO May 24, 1976 Mississippi Coliseum, Jackson, MS May 25, 1976 San Diego Civic Theatre, San Diego, CA May 26, 1976 Roxy Theatre, West Hollywood, CA May 27, 1976 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA May 29-30, 1976 Paramount Theatre, Oakland, CA May 31, 1976 Santa Barbara Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA June 1, 1976 Miami, FL June 2, 1976 Little Theatre, Natchez, MS June 3, 1976 CL Club, Natchez, MS June 6, 1976 Messegelände, Offenburg, GER (Sunrise Festival) June 8, 1976 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, GER June 9, 1976 Laeiszhalle, Hamburg, GER June 10, 1976 Gröna Lund, Stockholm, SWE June 13, 1976 Jaap Edenhal, Amsterdam, NED June 14, 1976 Annulé, Paris, FRA June 15-18, 1976 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (2 shows on 17 & 18) June 19, 1976 Ninian Park, Cardiff, WAL (West Coast Rock Show) June 20, 1976 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG June 22, 1976 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG June 23, 1976 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG June 24, 1976 Great Hall, University of Exeter, ENG June 26, 1976 University of Leeds, ENG (2 shows) June 27, 1976 Belle Vue Zoological Gardens, Manchester, ENG December 5, 1976 National Heroes Park, Kingston, JAM (Smile Jamaica) Exodus Tour May 10, 1977 Pavillon Baltard, Paris, FRA May 11, 1977 Forest National, Brussels, BEL May 13, 1977 Houtrust Hallen, Den Haag, NED May 15, 1977 Circus Krone, Munich, GER May 16, 1977 Rhein-Neckar-Halle, Heidelberg, GER May 17, 1977 Congress Centrum, Hamburg, GER May 18, 1977 Eissporthalle, Berlin, GER May 20, 1977 Gröna Lund, Stockholm, SWE May 22, 1977 Folketeatret, Copenhagen, DEN May 23, 1977 Scandinavium, Gothenburg, SWE May 1977 Top of the Pops, London, ENG (BBC TV programme) June 1-4, 1977 Rainbow Theatre, London, ENG June 5-6, 1977: London, United Kingdom (cancelled) April 22 1978 National Stadium, Kingston, JAM (One Love Peace Concert) Kaya Tour May 5, 1978 Jai Alai Fronton, Miami, FL (Cancelled) May 6, 1978 Fox Theatre, Atlanta, GA (Cancelled) May 7, 1978 The Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (Cancelled) May 11, 1978 Music Hall, Houston, TX (Cancelled) May 12, 1978 Will Rogers Auditorium, Fort Worth, TX (Cancelled) May 14, 1978 Paramount Theater, University of Texas, Austin, TX (Cancelled) May 18, 1978 Hill Auditorium, Ann Arbor, MI May 19, 1978 Public Auditorium, Cleveland, OH May 24, 1978 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Columbus, OH (supported by The Imperials) May 25, 1978 Orpheum Theater, Madison, WI (2 shows) May 27, 1978 Uptown Theatre, Chicago, IL May 29, 1978 Performing Arts Cente, Milwaukee, WI (2 shows) May 30, 1978 Northrop Auditorium, Minneapolis, MN June 2, 1978 Stanley Theater, Pittsburgh, PA June 3, 1978 Landmark Theatre, Syracuse, NY June 4, 1978 Detroit Masonic Temple,Detroit, IL June 5, 1978 The Spectrum Theater, Philadelphia, PA June 8, 1978 Music Hall, Boston, MA (2 shows) June 9, 1978 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (supported by Tower of Power) June 10, 1978 Montreal Forum, Montreal, QC June 11, 1978 Shea's Buffalo, Buffalo, NY (Cancelled) June 12, 1978 Civic Center, Poughkeepsie, NY June 14, 1978 Pinecrest Country Club, Shelton, CT June 16, 1978 Capital Centre, Landover, MD June 17, 1978 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY June 18, 1978 Music Inn, Lenox, MA June 22, 1978 New Bingley Hall, Stafford, ENG June 25-27, 1978 Pavillon de Paris, Paris, FRA June 28, 1978 Plaza de Toros, Ibiza, SPA June 29, 1978 Scandinavium, Hothenburg, SWE (Cancelled) June 30, 1978 Gröna Lund, Stockholm, SWE July 1, 1978 Roskilde Festival, Roskilde, DEN July 2, 1978 Horten Festival, Horten, NOR July 4, 1978 Hala Olivia, Gdansk, POL July 7, 1978 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED July 8, 1978 IJshall, Geleen, NED July 9, 1978 Forest National, Brussels, BEL July 13, 1978 Top of the Pops, London, ENG (BBC TV broadcast) July 14, 1978 Queen Elizabeth Theatre, Vancouver (2 shows) July 15, 1978 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA (2 shows) July 16, 1978 Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR July 18, 1978 Civic Center, Santa Cruz, CA (shows) July 20, 1978 Greek Theater, University of California, Berkeley, CA July 21, 1978 Starlight Bowl, Burbank, CA (Special Appearance by Peter Tosh) July 22, 1978 Peterson Gym, San Diego, CA July 23, 1978 Santa Barbara Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA July 24, 1978 Starlight Bowl, Burbank, CA July 25, 1978 The Roxy Theater, Los Angeles, CA July 27, 1978 Municipal Auditorium, Austin, TX July 28, 1978 Tarrant County Convention Center, Fort Worth, TX July 29, 1978 Music Hall, Houston, TX July 30, 1978 The Warehouse, New Orleans, LA August 1, 1978 Fox Theatre, Atlanta, GA August 5, 1978 Jai Alai Fronton, Miami, FL Babylon by Bus Tour March 16, 1979 Stade Félix Houphouët-Boigny, Abidjan, Ivory Coast (cancelled) March 17, 1979 Palais des Congrès, Abidjan, Ivory Coast (cancelled) April 5-6, 1979 Shinjuku Kosei Nenkin Kaikan, Tokyo, JPN April 7, 1979 Shibuya Public Hall, Tokyo, JPN (2 shows) April 10, 1979 Nakano Sun Plaza, Tokyo, JPN (2 shows) April 11, 1979 Osaka Kōsei Nenkin Kaikan, Osaka, JPN April 13, 1979 Festival Hall, Osaka, JPN April 16, 1979 Western Springs Stadium, Auckland, NZ April 18, 1979 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS April 20-21, 1979 Apollo Stadium, Adelaide, AUS April 23, 1979 Entertainment Centre, Perth, AUS April 25-26, 1979 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS April 27, 1979 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney, AUS (according to itinerary 2 concerts were played, one on the 27 and then on the 28th, the last concert played in Australia.) May 1, 1979 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS )according to the itinerary this date didn't exist or was played, last concert was Sydney 28 April.) May 5, 1979 Lahaina Civic Center, Lahaina, HI May 6, 1979 Waikiki Shell, Honolulu, HI July 7, 1979 Jarrett Park, Montego Bay, JAM (Reggae Sunsplash) July 21,1979 Harvard Stadium, Boston, MA (Amandla Festival) Survival Tour October 21, 1979 Harvard Stadium, Boston, MA (with Stevie Wonder) October 22, 1979 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY October 25-28, 1979 Apollo Theater, New York City, NY (2 shows on 25, 26 & 27) October 31, 1979 Cotterell Court, Hamilton, NY November 1, 1979 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON November 2, 1979 Forum, Montreal, QC November 3, 1979 Ottawa Civic Centre, Ottawa, ON November 4, 1979 Memorial Hall, Burlington, VT (2 shows) November 7, 1979 Philadelphia Convention Hall & Civic Center, Philadelphia, PA (with Betty Wright, benefit concert for the Black Music Association) November 10, 1979 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI (with King Sundiata Keita) November 11, 1979 Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI November 12, 1979 The Auditorium, Milwaukee, WI November 13, 1979 Uptown Theatre, Chicago, IL November 15, 1979 Northrop Auditorium, Minneapolis, MN November 17, 1979 Kinsmen Fieldhouse, Edmonton, AB November 19, 1979 Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR November 20, 1979 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA (2 shows) November 21, 1979 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC November 23, 1979 Pauley Pavilion, Los Angeles, CA November 24, 1979 San Diego Sports Arena, San Diego, CA November 25, 1979 Santa Barbara Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA November 27, 1979 The Roxy Theater, Los Angeles, CA (benefit for Sugar Ray Robinson's foundation) November 30, 1979 Oakland Auditorium Arena, Oakland, CA (with Ronnie Wood and Donald Kinsey) December 1, 1979 Freeborn Hall, Davis, CA December 2, 1979 Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA )2 shows) December 5, 1979 Denver University Arena, Denver, CO December 6, 1979 Hoch Auditorium, Lawrence, KS (supported by Blue Riddim Band) December 7, 1979 Dallas, TX December 10, 1979 Memorial Gymnasium, Nashville, TN December 11, 1979 New Orleans, LA December 12, 1979 Fox Theatre, Atlanta, GA December 13, 1979 Jai Alai Fronton, Tampa, FL December 14, 1979 Brothers Music Hall, Birmingham, AL December 15, 1979 Queen Elizabeth Sports Center, Nassau, BAH (benefit concert for Bahamian children) January 4 & 6, 1980 Gymnase Omnisport Bongo, Libreville, Gabon Uprising Tour May 30, 1980 Hallenstadion, Zurich, SUI June 1, 1980 Reitstadion, Munich, GER (with Fleetwood Mac) June 3, 1980 Palais des Sports, Grenoble, FRA June 4, 1980 Parc des Sports, Dijon, FRA June 6, 1980 Sporthalle, Cologne, GER June 7, 1980 Crystal Palace Concert Bowl, London, ENG June 8, 1980 Fritz Walter Stadion, Kaiserslautern, GER (with Fleetwood Mac) June 9, 1980 Hall Rhenus, Strasbourg, FRA June 10, 1980 Parc des Expositions, Orléans, FRA June 11, 1980 Exposition Hall, Bordeaux, FRA June 13, 1980 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, GER June 14, 1980 Ernst-Merck-Halle, Hamburg, GER June 16, 1980 Drammenshallen, Drammen, NOR June 17, 1980 Gröna Lund, Stockholm, SWE June 18, 1980 The Forum, Copenhagen, DEN June 20, 1980 Waldbühne, Berlin, GER June 21, 1980 Eissporthalle, Kassel, GER June 22, 1980 Forest National, Brussels, BEL June 23, 1980 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED June 24, 1980 Zénith de Lille, Lille, FRA June 26, 1980 Stade Mayol, Toulon, FRA June 27, 1980 Stadio Giuseppe Meazza, Milan, ITY June 28, 1980 Stadio Comunale, Turin, ITY June 29, 1980 Estadio Román Valero, Madrid, SPA (cancelled) June 30, 1980 Plaza de Toros, Barcelona, SPA July 2, 1980 Palais de la Beaujoire, Nantes, FRA July 3, 1980 Le Bourget, Paris, FRA July 6, 1980 Dalymount Park, Dublin, IRE July 8-9, 1980 Brighton Conference Centre, Brighton, ENG July 10-11, 1980 The Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT July 12, 1980 Deeside Leisure Centre, Queensferry, WAL July 13, 1980 New Bingley Hall, Stafford, ENG September 16, 1980 JB Hynes Auditorium, Boston, MA September 17, 1980 Meehan Auditorium, Providence, RI September 19-20, 1980 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (supporting The Commodores) September 23, 1980 Stanley Theater, Pittsburgh, PA